


Хозяин флейты

by Pingwina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bakumatsu, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingwina/pseuds/Pingwina
Summary: Еще один вариант истории о киотских оборотнях, пожарах и встречах под мостом.





	Хозяин флейты

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с ФБ-2016.

Он приходил три вечера подряд. Не случайно, конечно, Икумацу уделяла ему больше внимания, чем прочим гостям, не зря шутили, что он уж чересчур ей приглянулся. Но она тогда и вообразить не могла, как переплетутся их судьбы, не загадывала наперед, ей просто нравилась его манера говорить, мягкая и вместе с тем уверенная, нравилось, как неуловимо темнели у него глаза, когда она играла на флейте.  
Летние дни тогда тянулись бесконечно долго; ночи были мгновенны и смертоносны. Свечи выгорали без остатка, споры не гасли до утра. Даже среди гостей в чайном домике одни все чаще с гневными криками хватались за мечи, другие переходили на сдавленный шепот.  
— Говорят, в Тэрада-я весь пол был залит кровью, — мечтательно шептала маленькая Микако, ученица Икумацу, и на щеках ее пылал лихорадочный румянец. — Разве старшей сестрице не интересно?  
— Старшая сестрица достаточно нагляделась на смерть, — отвечала Икумацу сухо.  
Несколько дней назад они видели труп, распятый между перекладинами моста — безголовое тело, непристойно нагое, искалеченное. При жизни покойник был тучен, но от удара меча его живот лопнул и сдулся, как пробитый детский мяч, и что-то живое алчно копошилось в выползших наружу внутренностях. Но не эта смертельная рана и не сморщенный обрубок шеи заставили Икумацу содрогнуться; намного страшнее были неглубокие, но еще недавно обильно кровоточившие раны, покрывавшие все тело.  
С гостем, который тогда назвался Ниибори Мацуноскэ, Икумацу, разумеется, говорила не о трупах — все больше о живописи в китайском стиле, которую любили у него на родине: сосны на горных кручах, тропинки, утопающие в тумане.  
Не увидев господина Ниибори на четвертый вечер, Икумацу мимолетно опечалилась, и только, а потом даже обрадовалась: она давно взяла за правило не привязываться слишком к людям, но месяц спустя они нечаянно столкнулись в коридоре.  
В ту ночь в чайный домик ворвались какие-то вооруженные люди. «Ищут мятежников», — сказала Микако. Она совсем слегла, при каждом вдохе что-то клокотало у нее в груди, и она беспрестанно подносила к губам платок, но все равно обо всем, связанном со сталью и смертью, почему-то узнавала раньше всех. Микако, конечно, хотелось посмотреть, но встать она не смогла и уговорила Икумацу выглянуть хотя бы ненадолго.  
С фонарем в руках Икумацу выскользнула в коридор и успела сделать всего несколько шагов, когда перед ней из темноты вырос человек в широкополой тростниковой шляпе, какие обычно носят странники.  
— Не пугайтесь, — сказал он, снимая шляпу. — Вы же помните меня?  
Свет фонаря скользнул по бледному лицу. Чуть приподнятая рука Икумацу вздрогнула.  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь. — Он улыбался, как прежде, но дышал учащенно, а пальцы замерли у цубы меча. — Я не причиню вам вреда, можете мне довериться.  
— Идемте, — сказала Икумацу быстро, увлекая его за собой вглубь чайного домика.  
В маленькой тихой комнате она забрала у него мечи, стащила с плеч запылившееся хаори и быстро убрала в шкаф; от шляпы он сам неизвестно как уже успел избавиться.  
— Мне вы тоже предлагаете лезть на полку? — спросил он задорно. — Мой племянник любит прятаться в шкафах, но я уже, пожалуй, староват для этих игр. Или у вас имеется подземный ход?  
Опустившись на колени, Икумацу загасила фонарь и прошептала:  
— Нет, просто оставайтесь тут.  
— Тупик, значит, — проговорил он и внезапно, запрокинув голову, захохотал, точно пьяный. Каким-то образом он вдруг оказался рядом с Икумацу на полу — она даже не успела вздрогнуть, прошептал, уткнувшись губами ей в висок:  
— Это только комедия.  
Они упали на футон. Он целовал Икумацу шею и грудь и заплетающимся языком бормотал, как истосковался с прошлой ночи, а Икумацу душил безудержный смех оттого, что ее до сих пор так поразительно заботит участь злосчастной шляпы, а все остальное почему-то безразлично, и, когда он задрал ей подол, она тоже засмеялась. Его рука скользнула глубже и замерла на ее бедре. Она так и не успела испугаться: ни его, ни людей, которые его преследовали.  
Стояла душная летняя ночь, в самый раз для историй про призраков. Микако могла бы сочинить красивую историю о безумном самурае, который увлек возлюбленную на ложе и перерезал ей горло, а потом, конечно, не в силах вынести содеянного, и себя лишил жизни.  
Вот только спутник Икумацу тогда был бесконечно далек от безумия, и даже ласки его были рассчитаны на зрителя. Но никто не пришел, и представление длилось недолго. Решив, что опасность миновала, Ниибори тут же выпустил Икумацу из объятий и мгновением позже уже сидел чуть поодаль.  
— Прошу простить меня. Я, должно быть, сильно вас унизил. Не думал, что придется зайти так далеко.  
— Вы не так уж омерзительны, — она села рядом, поправляя кимоно на груди.  
— Вот как, — он снова, кажется, улыбался, хотя в темноте трудно разобрать. — Все же не думайте, будто я считаю вас всего лишь инструментом. Женщина, которая разбирается в картинах Тикудэна, — редкий дар небес.  
— Просто инструмент другого рода, разве нет?  
— В некотором смысле тогда мы все — инструменты. Обещаю загладить свою вину. Если вам угодно, я могу провожать вас на уроки музыки хоть каждый вечер.  
— Вы следите за мной? — притворно возмутилась Икумацу.  
— Ваша майко как-то рассказала. Она говорит, вы очень храбрая, раз ходите одна по городу.  
— Вам даже в голову не приходит сражаться, как подобает самураю, вы просто убегаете при виде опасности. Зачем мне такой провожатый?  
— Во-первых, я не всегда убегаю, хотя драться с четырьмя не стал бы ни при каком раскладе. Во-вторых, я обычно знаю пути к отступлению, просто сегодня не повезло.  
— Кто были эти люди?  
Он помедлил с ответом, но все-таки сказал:  
— Из киотского бугё.  
— Вы кого-то убили?  
— Нет. Я не преступник, по крайней мере, не в том смысле, какой прежде вкладывали в это слово.  
Икумацу уловила растерянность в его голосе, а потом он замолчал, даже не потому, что не хотел углубляться в свои тайны, а потому, что наконец услышал — услышал тишину. Ни звука не доносилось из-за тонких стен, не звенела сталь, не перекликались возбужденные голоса, не гремел пьяный хохот. Молчали полуночные цикады, молчали прославленные киотские колокола.  
Ниибори потянулся к фонарю, и Икумацу, угадав его движение, поймала его руку и накрыла его ладонь своею.  
— Где мы? — спросил он тихо.  
— Я умею наводить морок, — прошептала Икумацу в мотыльковой душной тьме.

На рукавах ее кимоно алые листья осыпались в ручей — новый наряд, и как раз по сезону. Настоящие листья, которые ветер порой приносил со двора, были совсем другие: серые и ломкие, от прикосновения они рассыпались в прах.  
Оторвав от губ флейту, Икумацу потянулась за щипцами и поворошила угли в жаровне. Разумней было бы просто задвинуть распахнутые створки, но Ниибори у нее за спиной молчал, а сама она не стала предлагать первой. Этот бессмысленный, но ожесточенный поединок воль мог затянуться до рассвета, и ради него Икумацу готова была терпеть холод.  
Из упрямства она весь вечер играла только модные новые песенки, которые Ниибори не любил, а он из упрямства не жаловался, только глядел с усмешкой и пил, почему-то совсем не пьянея.  
Но спросил все-таки первый:  
— Тебе холодно?  
Икумацу уклончиво повела плечом.  
— Может, задвинем сёдзи?  
— Как вам будет угодно, Когоро-сама.  
Она знала, что не дождется от него бурного отклика — не тот он был человек, но все-таки вправе была рассчитывать хотя бы на пару слов, изумленных, а может быть, даже рассерженных, но теперь он молчал, и она, первой не выдержав, все-таки обернулась.  
Он лежал на боку, подперев голову рукою, и улыбался. В полумраке его по-мальчишески округлое лицо казалось обманчиво юным: темнота стирала мешки под глазами и преждевременно глубокие складки в уголках губ, то ли презрительные, то ли скорбные.  
— Вы могли бы хотя бы удивиться, — сказала она укоризненно.  
— У Кусаки всегда был громкий голос, а ты умеешь слушать, что же тут удивительного. — Он переставил руку поудобнее, точно приготовился внимать долгой истории. — Что еще ты знаешь?  
— Ваше настоящее имя Кацура Когоро, — заговорила Икумацу звонко, — вы вассал клана Тёсю, в Киото приехали весной. Вы вхожи в императорский дворец и общаетесь с кугэ из числа тех, что жаждут перемен. Раньше вы служили клану в Эдо, но получили приказ уехать, потому что в Эдо вы водили знакомство с мятежниками и знали, говорят, о покушении на Андо Нобумасу...  
В мгновение ока он выпрямился и прервал ее взмахом руки.  
— Это не все, — проговорила Икумацу с тихим торжеством в голосе.  
Его мягкое лицо застыло, сделавшись недобрым и жестким.  
— Этого довольно, чтобы умереть, — сказал он сухо. — Закрой дверь.  
На этот раз Икумацу повиновалась беспрекословно. Но, прежде чем она успела прикоснуться к створкам, темная фигура ввалилась в комнату, пахнуло кислым застарелым потом и крепким перегаром. Икумацу по давней привычке лишь чуть отклонилась в сторону, уверенная, что без труда избежит его прикосновения, как всегда избегала домогательств пьяных клиентов, но вошедший ронин даже в полубессознательном состоянии оказался чудовищно ловок. Не успела она опомниться, как он притянул ее к себе и сдавил железной хваткой так, что невозможно было даже вздохнуть, а свободной рукой стал сладострастно мять ее грудь, шепча:  
— Развлечемся, моя красавица? Времени осталось мало, но мы еще успеем...  
— Мочизуки! — отрывисто сказал Когоро, и ронин, дернувшись, выпустил Икумацу.  
— Ка... Кацура-сэнсэй, — пробормотал он заплетающимся языком, — я не знал, что это ваша женщина, простите...  
— Ты совсем рехнулся. Не имеет значения, моя или нет. Если ты здесь посмеешь домогаться любой девушки, которая не хочет тебя, ты немедленно вернешься туда, откуда я тебя вытащил. Похоже, столица не для тебя — скучаешь по родным горам?  
— Не сердитесь, сэнсэй, — протянул Мочизуки миролюбиво. — Мы сегодня победили...  
— Знаю. Ступай.  
Когда ронин, пошатываясь и пьяно, растерянно улыбаясь, переступил порог, Когоро с грохотом задвинул ставни. У него начала дергаться щека.  
— Видишь, с чем нам приходится работать, — проговорил он с тихой ненавистью. — Боец он превосходный, но считает, что политическая борьба — это способ оплатить кутежи. Если он не бросит пить, а он не бросит, то дольше месяца не продержится. В новом патруле мечники не хуже.  
Опомнившись, он смягчился:  
— Ты в порядке? Сильно испугалась?  
— Нет, я не боюсь, — прошептала Икумацу, встряхивая головой.  
Осторожно приобняв ее за плечи, он сказал тихо, но твердо:  
— Слушай. Мочизуки со своей компанией — это все чушь, больше ни один из них не посмеет даже взглянуть в твою сторону. Я боюсь другого. Слышала, как он называет тебя теперь? Моя женщина... Я не хотел, чтобы все знали, но вечно скрывать это невозможно. Понимаешь, что это значит? Если тебя схватят...  
— Видите, какая я маленькая? — сказала Икумацу со смешком, взмахивая рукавами. Кленовые листья ослепительно вспыхнули. — Вы сами говорили, что я маленькая, как птица. Если меня будут допрашивать, я умру быстро.  
— Перестань, — сказал Когоро глухо. — Мне не нужны такие жертвы.  
— С чего вы взяли, что я так хочу умереть за вас? Я хочу выжить вместе с вами.  
— Впереди последняя черта. Я ее давно перешел, но ты можешь просто уйти. Ты знаешь, что я никогда не причиню тебя зла, даже если ты уйдешь сейчас. Я больше никогда не вспомню о тебе.  
Икумацу мягко отстранилась, пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы.  
— Моя наставница предупреждала, чтобы я не доверяла вам.  
— Флейтистка? — усмехнулся Когоро. — Она знает меня?  
— Она очень стара и знает обо всем, что происходит в столице. Она сказала: «Ты будешь для него не просто одной из многих женщин — ты будешь для него лишь орудием».  
— И что ты ответила? — спросил он тихо, глядя на затворенные сёдзи.  
— Я сказала тогда: «Почему вы думаете, что такое несчастье — быть орудием? Разве несчастен меч, когда его извлекают из ножен? Разве несчастна поющая флейта?»  
Он засмеялся тихо и радостно, потом снова обернулся к Икумацу, и она увидела, как светлеет у него лицо, как исчезают морщины у глаз и становится улыбчивым рот.  
Он сказал будничным, спокойным тоном:  
— Я снял нам дом в тихом переулке. В чайном домике оставаться небезопасно, к тому же мне нужна квартира для встреч. Ко мне будут приходить разные люди, нужно, чтобы ты их принимала.  
— Но я же... — прошептала Икумацу, и тогда беспечно, по-мальчишески расхохотавшись, он вытащил из-за пазухи бумагу и протянул ей:  
— Я выкупил твой контракт еще вчера. Ты всегда упрекаешь меня, что я не люблю рисковать, — что же, один раз я рискнул.

Когоро ошибался редко, но с Мочизуки ошибся: тот продержался еще полных два месяца, до самого Нового года, и убил четверых, прежде чем однажды весеннею ночью Сайто Хаджимэ, капитан третьего отряда Шинсэнгуми, оказался на долю секунды быстрее и Мочизуки рухнул, разрубленный наискось от плеча до поясницы, на киотскую мостовую. Кровь упруго выплескивалась на свежий снег — недавно закончилась метель. Застывшие глаза Мочизуки остекленело уставились на белую луну.  
В маленьком домике в глухом киотском переулке Икумацу тихо вскрикнула и зажмурилась, и Когоро, замерев, сказал словно бы в шутку, но с неподдельной обидой:  
— Ты настолько не хочешь меня видеть?  
Она отчаянно затрясла головой и застонала, когда его пальцы сдавили болезненно набухший сосок.  
— Не останавливайтесь, — прошептала она.  
Только его она и хотела видеть с того момента, как он вернулся ночью, бледный и сумрачный, и долго стоял у двери, кончиком сложенного зонта обивая снег с гэта, хотела видеть вдвойне сильнее оттого, что не знала, не уйдет ли он опять на рассвете, и оттого, что знала наверняка, как мало времени у них осталось на двоих. Но и с широко распахнутыми, и с зажмуренными глазами она видела разверстую рану, мертвое лицо Мочизуки и где-то высоко в небе — безликую и ослепительно белую луну.  
— Обещай мне, — твердил Когоро глухо, — что уйдешь, когда я прикажу и куда я прикажу, уйдешь, не оборачиваясь.  
Она с легкостью обещала, зная, что не станет повиноваться приказам. Ей просто нравилось, когда он так заботился о ней, нравилось слушать, с каким восторгом он говорит о новом мире, который придет так скоро.

Когоро перестал бояться огня, когда над головой занялась кровля.  
Теперь все сделалось ему безразлично; он еще слушал какие-то донесения, отдавал приказы, рвал документы, которые нельзя было отдавать в руки врагу даже теперь, но все это происходило словно бы без его участия. Движения совершались лишь потому, что тело к ним привыкло, слова скользили по поверхности, не проникая в глубину, зато со дна памяти всплывали полузабытые нелепые фразы.  
«И вдруг купец увидел прекрасную деву, которая сидела посреди пустыря, прямо на голой земле, и горько рыдала. Хоть луна и светила ярко и можно было разглядеть все вокруг до самого маленького камешка, надо сказать, что видеть деву он мог только со спины, но все равно решил, что она прекрасна: такими густыми и длинными были ее волосы, ниспадающие потоком по спине до самой земли, такой изящной ее горестно склоненная фигура.  
„Верно, вы попали в беду, госпожа“, — проговорил купец учтиво. — „Только скажите, и я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь вам“.  
Но она не ответила и плакала по-прежнему, лишь когда он настойчиво продолжил расспросы, прошептала: „Уходите“.  
„Я уйду, но только вместе с вами. Оставаться на этом пустыре небезопасно: кто знает, какие разбойники тут бродят по ночам. Да еще неподалеку, говорят, обитает безликий дух“.  
Она медленно обернулась, прикрываясь рукавом.  
„Вот такой?“ — спросила она тихо и медленно опустила руку, и купец увидел, холодея от ужаса, что у нее нет лица, а только пустой овал, белый, как луна».  
Рассказывать это нужно было, завесив лицо рукавом, как героиня предания, или же, поскольку одежды его были далеко не так пышны и обильны, как у киотских аристократок, просто заслонив ладонью, а на последних словах осторожно ее убрать.  
Когоро было тогда двадцать лет, а выглядел он даже моложе, и самая страшная гримаса, которую он умел изображать, не напугала бы даже шестилетнего племянника. Но безликому не требовалось грозно скалить зубы, как чудовищам-людоедам, или яростно сверкать глазами, как мстительным призракам; надо было просто сделать так, чтобы лицо совершенно застыло, чтобы даже уголок рта случайно не приподнялся и веко ненароком не дрогнуло, тогда Кацугоро привычно, но искренне пугался — скатывался с колен дяди или подпрыгивал в веселом возбуждении на циновке.  
Но просто так сидеть с застывшим взглядом было очень трудно. Когоро никогда не удавалось долго удерживаться от смеха: этот ёкай с пустыря казался веселым и безобидным, разве что немного одиноким существом, которое ничуть не виновато в том, что смертные седеют от его безобидных шуток. А Кацугоро, окончательно удостоверившись, что его провели, жаждал новых подробностей:  
— И все-таки что за лицо у чудовища?  
— Я же говорю, у него на лице ничего нет — ни носа, ни рта, ни глаз.  
— Совсем ничего?  
— Совсем-совсем ничего.

Ничего.  
Когда ничего не осталось, сделать так, чтобы лицо застыло, было очень просто. Он был спокоен, когда ему сказали о гибели Кацугоро, разве что левая щека дернулась, но такие вещи умела подмечать лишь Икумацу. Полуослепший от дыма Умаябара, впрочем, вообще видел с трудом. Он и на ногах стоять уже не мог — упал на колени сразу, как влетел в горящий особняк клана Тёсю.  
— Ваш племянник... — сказал он хрипло и тут же, вспомнив, поправился: — ваш сын... его нет... Его застрелили у дворцовых ворот... в голову.  
Когоро видел краем глаза, как огонь взметнулся вверх, замер на мгновение, будто крепкая потолочная балка показалась слишком трудной добычей после хрупких стен, но тут же с удвоенным остервенением впился в дерево.  
— Он умер быстро? — спросил Когоро.  
— Да, — Умаябара отвел взгляд.  
Больше он ничего не рассказал, но Когоро и сам видел достаточно, чтобы представить, как убивают ружья сацумцев, видел головы, становившиеся вдруг мягкими и бесформенными, кровавую кашу из плоти и мелких костей вместо нижней челюсти, прилипшие к щеке ошметки мозга. Кацугоро, старший и любимый племянник, которого он недавно усыновил, мальчик, который обожал раньше прятаться в шкафах и слушать сказки о чудовищах, а теперь вдруг так непоправимо полюбил войну, который еще несколько недель назад в гневе обзывал его мерзавцем и трусом, лежал теперь на киотской мостовой, и у него тоже больше не было лица. Пусть будет так, что он умер мгновенно. В это невозможно было поверить, но знать правду было тем более невозможно.  
— Нужно уходить, — прошептал Умаябара с отчаянием. Он тер лицо, размазывая сажу по щекам.  
— Беги, — сказал Когоро. — Только не вздумай погибать.  
— Я останусь с вами.  
— Одному уходить надежнее.  
Умаябара всхлипнул и, пошатываясь, поднялся, на ноги.  
— Я забыл, — прокаркал он сорванным голосом, выуживая из-за пазухи письмо. — То, что вы просили... отчет...  
Когоро благодарно кивнул, забирая бумагу.  
— Теперь уходи. И живи. Кто-то должен выжить.  
Умаябара еще готов был слепо подчиняться. Он без колебаний вспорол бы себе живот прямо на месте, если бы ему приказали, но, прежде чем он выбрался на улицу, в его налившихся кровью глазах мелькнуло облегчение. Может быть, даже радость. Безумие, поглотившее Кацугоро, Кусаку, еще сотни людей, пока не завладело им полностью — он еще мог спастись. 

Огонь был изменчив, многоцветен и почти прекрасен.  
Черно-багровыми сполохами он озарял погибающие дома. По краям пожара, там, где языки пламени впивались в ночь, он обретал зловещую зелень, ослепительно яркую на фоне беззвездного неба. А откуда-то изнутри, из самой сердцевины огня лучился цвет, описать который было невозможно — розовый перламутр, бледное золото. Только раз прежде Когоро видел похожий оттенок, в юности, над побережьем в Шимоносэки за миг до рассвета.  
Он понимал теперь Ито, взахлеб рассказывавшего, как красиво горело английское посольство, и так и не сумевшего внятно объяснить, чем прекрасно разрушение; понимал О-Сити, которая подожгла город из страсти, но, может быть, не к возлюбленному, а к огню.  
— Огонь всегда свое возьмет, — сказал ему умирающий старик пожарный.  
Правда, убивало его не само пламя: старика сбили с ног люди, в отчаянии бежавшие из пылающего Киото, а потом колесо телеги переехало ему ногу, раздробив кость. Когоро, найдя его под мостом, кое-как уложил, пристроив старику под голову его же худой мешок с поклажей, но больше ничем помочь не смог. Острый белый осколок торчал из раны под совершенно неестественным, невообразимым углом. Кость, наверно, еще можно было вправить, но земля под ногой обильно пропиталась кровью, и оскаленные зубы — старик беспрестанно улыбался — были в крови. В груди тоже что-то было раздавлено, искорежено.  
— Тридцать лет я тушил пожары, — рассказывал он, скалясь в бредовом предсмертном возбуждении, — и вот в прошлом году ушел в отставку, думал, оставлю пожарную службу на сыновей, доживу свой век спокойно. Мне когда-то опалило горло, все думали, умру, а я выжил, да видно, мне суждено умереть от огня. Никогда он своих не отпускает.  
Это был третий человек, который за последние сутки умер рядом с Когоро, чуть ли не у него на руках; смерти, которые он просто наблюдал издалека, он давно перестал считать.  
Первого из троих Когоро убил сам, когда тот приказал ему остановиться и назвать свое имя. Повезло: это был не закаленный уличными боями патрульный Шинсэна и не упрямый рубака из Айдзу, просто какой-то мелкий чин из киотского бугё, которому хватило полицейского чутья, чтобы счесть подозрительным нищего оборванца в залатанном халате, но не хватило ума не подходить к нему на расстояние удара, да еще и в одиночку.  
От мечей Когоро избавился еще в представительстве Тёсю, но в рукаве носил тонкий острый клинок, полагая, что тот поможет ему не сдаться живым. Но убить им тоже оказалось легко: лезвие без труда вошло глубоко в глаз, задело сначала кость, но в глубине все было мягкое, как тофу. Кровавая слизь выплеснулась Кацуре на руку, он отшатнулся; его чуть не вывернуло наизнанку, но он так давно не ел и не пил, что только захлебнулся сухим кашлем. Он часто побеждал в додзё, но никогда прежде не убивал собственными руками. Погибший лежал неподвижно, только нога еще несколько раз конвульсивно дернулась.  
Потом в выгоревшем почти до основания квартале Когоро нашел девочку в красном кимоно, свернувшуюся клубочком посреди опаленных досок. Ей было лет пять или, может семь (он любил детей, но так и не научился толком определять их возраст). Несмотря на золу и грязь, еще можно было догадаться, что одежда на ней дорогая и нарядная — должно быть, любимый ребенок зажиточной купеческой семьи. Круглым личиком она напоминала племянника в детстве, и потому Когоро решился.  
— Мацу! — выдохнул он отчаянно, упал на колени рядом, судорожно стиснув худенькое запястье.  
В сущности, он ничем не рисковал. Даже если бы она испуганно отшатнулась от незнакомого человека, закричала, любой случайный прохожий ни в чем его не обвинил бы: разве удивительно, что обезумевший от горя отец, потерявший ребенка на развалинах дома, в любой встреченной девочке хочет узнать свое дитя. А если бы она согласилась бы пойти с ним, это стало бы лучшей защитой от любых патрулей. Одинокий мужчина на улицах Киото выглядел сейчас намного подозрительнее, чем молодой отец с ребенком на руках.  
Она не испугалась, только тоненько заскулила. Ее тело было горячим, почти раскаленным. И только присмотревшись, он увидел с ужасом, что все ее правое плечо и рука — один сплошной пузырящийся ожог.  
Убить ее было бы милосердием, но ему не хватило решимости сделать это без меча, который создал бы хоть какое-то расстояние между ним и жертвой. Над ней сжалились небеса: она почти не приходила в сознание и умерла в забытьи несколько часов спустя. Он попытался стереть пепел с ее лица, но не сумел и только кое-как прикрыл обрывком одежды. Последним усилием воли Когоро заставил себя встать и уйти к реке: от развалин полз ядовитый дым, и он уже достаточно надышался этой горечи.  
У моста был старик пожарный, а потом другие умершие. Не все погибли от огня. Одни тела были почерневшие, почти обугленные, но другие — иссеченные мечом; некоторые сплошь покрывали темные пятна, похожие, однако, не на ожоги, а на следы болезни, такие трупы раздулись и особенно сильно смердели.  
Когоро не знал, видит ли их на самом деле или просто от дыма мутится разум. Начинался новый день, но солнце так и не взошло: с небес рваными хлопьями сыпался серый пепел.  
Икумацу он тоже нашел под мостом.  
Она стояла у самой кромки воды, отвернувшись, в простом фиолетовом кимоно, в каком он ее увидел в первый раз.  
— Что ты здесь сделаешь? — проговорил он, задыхаясь.  
— Жду вас, — она не обернулась.  
— Я же велел тебе уходить.  
— Я не уйду без вас, Когоро-сама.  
— Кацура Когоро мертв, — сказал он, с трудом шевеля пересохшими губами.  
— Вы живы, — упрекнула она мягко.  
Удивительно, сколько подлостей может сделать человек. Удивительно, сколько он может вынести и все равно упрямо выживать. Обещать поддержку сацумским патриотам из Тэрада-я, но не открыть ворота, когда они звали на помощь. Не прийти на условленную встречу и запретить выручать тех, кто погибал в облаву в Икэда-я. Давать деньги восставшим в Мито, зная, что мятеж потопят в крови. И все это — ради призрачной свободы в том будущем, до которого никто из них не доживет.  
Он вглядывался в лица умерших, пытаясь разглядеть знакомые черты.  
— Не смотрите на них, — говорила Икумацу мягко. — Некоторые умерли еще перед войной Онин. Сюда, под мост, стаскивали трупы умерших от чумы.  
— Уходи, — повторял Когоро умоляюще. — Уходи, или я не спасу даже тебя.  
— Меня не нужно спасать. Нужно, чтобы вы очнулись.  
— Умаябара принес мне доклад разведчика. Твой отец и вправду был пьяница и кутила, но он никогда не продавал дочь в гейши. Его единственная дочь замужем за самураем из родного клана, а старшей сестры у нее никогда не было.  
Она печально покачала головой:  
— Какое это теперь имеет значение? Вы же знаете меня.  
Он знал ее так хорошо: тонкие ключицы, гибкие маленькие руки, нежную шею, помнил, как пахло дождем и ирисами от ее распущенных волос. Но лица вспомнить не мог. А теперь он боялся, что она обернется и он увидит то, о чем не смеют рассказывать в детских сказках: лицо у безликого не белый луноподобный шар, а черно-фиолетовый пузырь ожога или сплошная кровавая рана.  
Он закрыл глаза и вспомнил темноту их первой ночи. Соскальзывая в ласковый мрак, почувствовал, как ее прохладные пальцы притрагиваются к вискам. 

Весь день лил дождь, и казалось, что яростные потоки воды вот-вот смоют крохотную придорожную гостиницу и унесут в безграничный океан. Гостиница была чистенькая, но отсыревшая насквозь: половицы и перегородки разбухли от влаги, с потолка капало так, что даже ведра с трудом спасали.  
К ночи дожди сделались прозрачнее и легче. Икумацу, сидя в комнате на втором этаже, рассеянно гладила трехцветного ласкового кота и слушала, как дождевые капли бьют о днище подставленной под дыру бадьи и как Когоро у подножия лестницы вполголоса беседует с хозяйкой. Он лгал о том, как они совершают паломничество по святыням, так же естественно, как другие люди дышат — без всякой заученности, но не сбиваясь и не путаясь в мелочах.  
— Мы с женой думали, что еще вчера засветло доберемся до храма, да вот такой дождь...  
Наконец он взошел по скрипучей лестнице, с чайным подносом в руках и с зонтиком подмышкой.  
— Насилу отделался, — сказал он заговорщицким шепотом, указывая глазами вниз. Хозяйка, конечно, была от него без ума, как большинство случайно встреченных в дороге людей. Он разве что немного осунулся и перестал выбривать голову, но был снова очень похож на себя прежнего.  
Икумацу улыбнулась, но внутренне сжалась, вновь ожидая вопроса, однако Когоро не спросил. С тех пор, когда спустя полгода после киотского пожара она нашла его в убежище, когда она ворвалась во двор и крикнула, задыхаясь: «Такасуги победил! Мы победили!» — а он молча намочил платок в колодезной воде и стал вытирать пыль с ее лица, она ждала, что он вспомнит. Но Когоро ни разу больше не говорил об отчете, который принес ему шпион. Он расспрашивал ее о сражениях Кихэйтай, оплакивал Суфу и казненных старейшин; вспоминал и Киото, но только лишь время до безнадежного штурма дворцовых ворот. Икумацу виделось в этом не то изощренное издевательство, не то отчаянная попытка лжи во спасение.  
И сейчас он только спросил весело:  
— Хочешь чаю?  
Она покачала головой.  
— Нужно ложиться, если мы хотим завтра отправиться в путь на рассвете. К тому же вам нужно наконец выспаться.  
— Когда я в позапрошлом году собрался выспаться, — сказал он язвительно, — нас выгнали из дворца.  
Икумацу невольно улыбнулась этому детскому бахвальству.  
Когоро раскрыл зонтик и пристроил в изголовье ее постели, а сам, закинув руки за голову, лег рядом, даже не расстилая футон, но выбрал неудачное место: крупные капли, срываясь с потолка, приземлялись ему прямо на лоб.  
— Где-то, говорят, была такая пытка, — сказала Икумацу из своего бумажного укрытия, — в Поднебесной, может быть.  
— Я терпеливый, — заявил он гордо, но на четырнадцатой капле не выдержал и, расхохотавшись, быстро перевернулся на бок и сунул голову к ней под зонт. Она гладила его по плечам, которые еще долго вздрагивали.  
Потом они ласкали друг друга медленно, но неловко, как подростки, в первый раз прикоснувшиеся к чужому телу.  
— Что будет теперь? — спросила Икумацу перед рассветом.  
Он задумчиво пожал плечами:  
— Большая война.  
— Мы сможем выстоять? — она сама не заметила, как легко теперь с ее губ стало слетать это «мы».  
Он ответил не сразу, но увереннее, чем она ожидала:  
— Да.  
И лишь когда Когоро уже засыпал, а Икумацу почти совсем успокоилась, он все-таки спросил:  
— Где ты была, когда начался пожар?  
Ее сердце сжалось, но голос звучал ровно:  
— Я сразу ушла из города, как вы велели, еще когда начался бой.  
— Значит, ты не была у моста? — пробормотал он сонно.  
— У какого моста?  
— Неважно, — прошептал он, — спи, — и заснул сам.  
Икумацу расчесывала волосы, с удивлением разглядывая в темном зеркале свое лицо, к которому так неожиданно привыкла. Временами тревожно оглядывалась на Когоро, который спал, вместо подушки уткнувшись лбом в сгиб локтя. С тех пор, как она нашла его на пожарище полузадохнувшимся от дыма, она беспрестанно боялась, что еще что-нибудь случится.  
Она могла укрыть его, если нужно, даже защитить от врагов, но она никак не сумела бы спасти его от его же собственного тела, как когда-то не спасла от чахотки Микако. Он, прозванный людьми оборотнем, был хрупок и смертен, как все они. Он много пил, почти не спал, жаловался на повторяющиеся лихорадки и немеющие руки. Сколько им еще осталось времени? Пятнадцать лет? Десять?  
Но никогда прежде она не уходила из Киото; она жила в убеждении, что таким, как она, не позволено покидать привычные края, и даже подумать не могла, что однажды увидит Шимоносэки и Хаги. Он когда-то рассказывал ей о быстроходных кораблях, о свободных людях. 

«Но, поборов первый страх, купец увидел, что она не желает ему зла, и, хотя у нее не было глаз, она все-таки плакала так горько, что ему не хватило духу ее бросить, и тогда он сказал: „Я уже говорил, что не оставлю вас, а я не привык отступать от своего слова“». 

Икумацу, отложив гребень, достала из футляра флейту и приложила к губам. Она начала с мелодии, которая была старой еще до войны Онин, — когда-то бесконечно давно Икумацу слышала ее в заросшем киотском саду под пение осенних цикад. Только теперь музыке было тесно, она разрасталась в импровизации, крепла; горные дорожки по-прежнему уходили ввысь, к облакам, и сосны упрямо взбирались по кручам, но в тонком голосе инструмента звенела сталь.  
В конце концов, флейты, как и мечи, сами выбирают себе хозяев. Может быть, им хватит пятнадцати лет, чтобы увидеть новый мир вместе.


End file.
